


Come to bed

by Echo_the_gecko



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_the_gecko/pseuds/Echo_the_gecko
Summary: Katherine stresses herself out with work and Jack finds her crying late one night.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Kudos: 13





	Come to bed

Jack leaned against the door frame that led to the room that doubled has Jack’s art room and Katherine’s office and watched his wife type quickly on her laptop.

Jack softly sighed and realized this would be a night he’d have to carry a sleeping Katherine to bed, not that he minded having Katherine in his arms, but the fact she was overworking herself till she passed out worried Jack.

He walked over Katherine and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and put his chin on her shoulder and whispered “Hey Ace.” Katherine put a hand over Jack’s and leaned back a little responding “Hey cowboy.” There were a few minutes of silence until Jack asked “Almost done?” Katherine nodded and said, “Go ahead to bed.” Jack nodded and put a hand on her shoulder and said “Come to bed soon.” Katherine nodded and Jack went into their shared bedroom changing into pajama bottoms and turning the light off. 

Jack tried to stay awake until Katherine came to bed but sleep overtook him and fell asleep. Hours later Jack woke up to use the bathroom. When he sat up he realized Katherine still wasn’t in the bed he looked at the bedside clock and his eyes widened when he saw 3:00 am. He figured she has just fallen asleep so he quickly went to the bathroom and walked into their workspace.

When he realized that Katherine wasn’t asleep but instead crying, Jack quickly walked over and grabbed his stool and sat next to her and put a hand on her back. Katherine looked up sniffing. Jack pulled her into a hug and said “Please come to bed baby.” She shook her head and said “I-I have to get this done my deadline is in 2 days I-” Jack said, “Aren’t you almost done.” She nodded and wiped her tears away. 

Jack looked at her document and asked “Is it saved.” Katherine nodded. Jack closed the laptop and picked Katherine up and carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. Jack asked, “Do you want to change out of that?” Katherine shrugged and Jack grabbed her pajamas and laid them on the bed. Katherine slowly changed and laid down, Jack laid next to her pulling her close. Katherine laid her head on his chest and Jack ran his hand through her hair and asked “Are you okay?” Katherine whispered, “I can’t fail. It would just prove my dad right” Jack kissed her head and said, “We’ll work this out, just get some rest.” 

Katherine closed her eyes and Jack waited until her breath evened out and until he was sure she was asleep until Jack closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.


End file.
